Derek's Daughter
by vampiress12
Summary: What if Jennifer had a daughter? What if she was gifted? What if she saved Boyd? What if Derek started to love her like a daughter, and she started to love him like a father? What if she was so innocent and sweet, that everyone in the gang felt the need to protect her? How would things go down, when Jennifer's plan is revealed? Would they stand by her? Or would they turn on her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Set in episode 7(Currents)

"Take him!" Snarled Kali.

The twins quickly rushed forward towards a weakened Derek. Jennifer's terrified gasps filled the air as they forced his claws into place, while Kali hauled Boyd up. Derek panted and growled as he tried to fight for control of his limbs, but the twins were stronger.

Kali's eyes were glowing bright red as she lifted Boyd up high, and dropped him onto Derek's claws, forcing them to penetrate his chest.

Everyone grew still, and watched the scene unfold.

Boyd gasped in an agonized breath as Derek stared in horror. Kali and Aiden seemed satisfied, while Ethan's guilt was clear. Boyd fell forward and into Derek's arms, as Kali started to walk away. She spoke to him without turning.

"I'm giving you until the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice." The twins started splashing through he water to follow her. "Join the pack." She turned around, and looked at him. "Or next time, I'm killing all of you." She threatened before turning around and walking away with the twins following. Ethan took one last look at Derek and Boyd, before following the other two out.

Jennifer and Isaac stared at the two with tears in their eyes, as Derek kept repeating, "No." over, and over again.

"Hey." Derek whispered, trying to get Boyd to focus on him as he put pressure on Boyd's wounds.

"It's okay." Boyd weakly tried to assure him. Derek started trembling.

"No. No. No, it's- it's not. It's not" He whispered. He searched desperately for something to do, to save him.

"It's okay, Derek." Boyd said quietly. Derek shook his head and looked at Boyd with tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm-I'm Sorry." He gasped out.

"The full moon- that felling. It was worth it." Boyd told him. Derek looked up at him, knowing Boyd was speaking his last words, before focusing on his wounds once more. "You know, the Lunar Eclipse? I always wondered what- what that felt like for one of us. For a werewolf." Boyd said quietly, before recounting a conversation he had with Erica about it, before she was killed. She had thought it would make them stronger, before standing up to Kali. He spoke about how she reached out for him, his name being the last thing she said before she died. Then he fell into the water, as Derek trembled.

Stiles and Cora showed up in the doorway of the loft, But when Cora saw Boyd, she knocked Stiles out of the way and ran to Boyd, collapsing next to him, cradling his head in her arms. Stiles followed her, and stepped up to Derek. Soon Lydia ran up, and everyone stared at the scene before them, tears in their eyes, as Stiles rested a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Mackenzie? What are you doing here?" Everyone looked up as Jennifer spoke to an eight year old girl standing in the doorway. The girl- Mackenzie, ignored her as she walked into the water, and towards Boyd. "Mackenzie!"Jennifer called, confusion clear in her voice. Mackenzie kept walking.

When she reached the group, she kneeled next to Boyd, ignoring Cora's protective growl, and placed her hand gently over his chest. She closed her eyes in concentration.

Everyone, sans Jennifer, watched in shock as the girl's hand started glowing blue. Soon the light started pulsing, like a heartbeat. And all the three werewolves gasped in shock when they heard Boyd's heart start beating, in time with the pulses of light. Everyone quickly gathered around and watched, holding their breath, and saw the wounds close before their eyes.

And then, Boyd opened his eyes.

* * *

"Thank you." Boyd breathed out at the girl wrapped in Jennifer's arms.

The loft was now dry, and Scott and Peter showed up minutes before. Boyd was laying in Derek's bed with Cora and Derek on either side of him, while he continued to thank the young girl.

Derek refused to meet Jennifer's gaze, slightly hurt that she never told him about having a daughter. Mackenzie was now smiling sweetly at Boyd. She never spoke a word, which was starting to make everyone in the room anxious, before Jennifer spoke up.

"My daughter is gifted. As you saw, she can heal herself and others. She can also communicate in a unique way, and because of it, she doesn't like to speak. She prefers her method of communication. And she doesn't want to overwhelm Boyd with it. It's not painful, just surprising." She told us all softly, looking at Mackenzie with obvious pride, before looking at the group that was watching them. "I never said anything about her, because she would be in danger of I did. I try to protect her, but she doesn't make it easy. She seems to believe that because she has this ability, she is responsibly for everyone around her."

Mackenzie reached up and gently placed her palm on her mothers cheek, though her frustration was clear on her face. Jennifer seemed to send her an apologetic look, before they turned to the group again, Mackenzie letting her hand fall to her side again.

"Please." Boyd whispered, making everyone look at him. His eyes were locked on Mackenzie. "I ant to thank my savior appropriately." He told her with a weak smile.

She beamed at him, as though she had been dying to speak with him, but had to hold back. She quickly crawled onto the bed next to him, taking extra care not tohurt him, before sitting by his head, and placing her palm on his cheek, as she did before with her mother. Boyd gasped, making everyone other than Jennifer and Mackenzie tense up. They all relaxed when Boyd gently held her hand to his face and turned to look at her in awe.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he told her. Her smile widened and after a few seconds, Boyd chuckled as though she had said something.

"What's happening?" Derek asked first. Boyd answered him, although he never took his eyes off of Mackenzie.

"She is talking to me- like in my head. It's like telepathy. She's putting her thoughts and feelings into my head. I think she does it through touch." He struggled to explain to his Alpha. Mackenzie seemed to light up with pride at his quick understanding, and Boyd laughed again.

"What's she saying now?" Cora asked softly.

"She showed me how her mother reacted to it the first time, and then showed my reaction, comparing the two. Apparently, I was quicker, and less panicked." He smiled at Cora as Mackenzie nodded and stuck her tongue out at her blushing mother.

"Thank you for saving him." Cora told Mackenzie. Everyone in the room other than Jennifer and Boyd, thanked her as well. Mackenzie smiled and moved her hand to Cora's face.

Cora gasped in shock, though she was expecting it. She quickly relaxed and smiled back at Mackenzie, with adoration in her eyes.

Mackenzie seemed to win everybody over quickly, much to Derek's shock. Even _Peter_ was won over. Derek was the only one that hadn't approached the girl, though he was just as amazed as everyone else. Jennifer had left, while Mackenzie stayed to have a 'sleepover' with her new best friends, Cora and Boyd. Everyone was home and in bed, other than Boyd who was staying the night here at the loft. Right now Derek was sitting at his desk, thinking about everything that happened.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mackenzie sitting on his desk in front of him with her legs crossed indian style, looking at him with a frown. She slowly reached her palm towards his face, giving him time to push her away if he was uncomfortable. When he didn't stop her, she put her hand on his cheek, and he gasped in shock.

He saw himself, eyes wide and jaw dropped. It was nothing like looking into a mirror. He was seeing himself through her eyes, and he could feel her confusion and slight hurt.

_Do you hate me?_

He heard a girlish voice in his head. Her voice was high pitch, but not obnoxiously so, and was so soft it captivated him.

Then he understood what she was asking him, and he grew confused.

"Why would you think that?" He felt himself asking without a thought towards the fact that she hadn't actually spoken. His brow furrowed and he frowned at her. Her confusion grew. She showed him sitting in that same chair without looking at her at all throughout her entire stay, and he felt her hurt and sadness as the picture continued.

_You wouldn't talk to me. Are you mad at me? Is there something wrong with me? Do you not like me because I'm different?_

She was so small and vulnerable, and innocent... Derek quickly felt the need to protect this fragile girl. And to reassure her that there was nothing wrong with her.

"There is nothing wrong with you." He told her softly, covering her hand with his own. "I'm just sad that I hurt Boyd. It's not your fault." He quickly reassured her. "Besides, being normal is boring. Yo are amazing and should be proud to be different." He said gently, squeezing her hand softly.

She beamed at him, and he, just like the others, was now under her spell.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf._**

**_So I have all of the story written. There are six total chapters and I'm posting this one and hopefully one a day until all of them are online. Please review and let me know what you think. _**

**_Also, I'm sorry if you don't like this story but I did write it all in one night so..._**

******_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Episode 8 (Visionary)

Cora and Stiles were back at the loft, learning the reason behind Derek's eyes from Peter, while Scott and Allison were learning the the cause of Deucalion's attitude from Gerard.

But the only person to hear the story straight from Derek's mouth, was Mackenzie.

They left for a few days and stayed in a Motel, letting Derek get away from everything. He took Mackenzie because, despite her age, she was mature, understanding, a great listener, and she refused to let him be alone when he obviously needed comfort. So she got permission from Jennifer to bond with her mother's boyfriend, and they left.

They became close quickly. They could watch movies late at night, eating junk food. They would tell each other happy stories about their pasts. They debated over their different opinions, and talked animatedly about their shared opinions. They shared small secrets, and then bigger ones. Comforted each other. Reassured each other after confessing their fears and insecurities. They loved each other. Not romantically of course, but as though they were family. Like they had been waiting to meet all their lives, and now they had someone they could trust.

They became best friends, and family, quicker than anyone would have thought possible.

Derek had taken Mackenzie to the old distillery, and told her everything.

Now they were standing in a bright field full of grass and flowers.

When the memories of his time with Paige there brought him to his knees, tears gathered in his eyes that he refused to let them fall, Mackenzie kneeled with him.

He had refused to cry ever since that night, torturing himself, afraid to be vulnerable.

"It's okay to cry, Der." She whispered, making his eyes snap to hers at the sound of her voice. She smiled sadly. "Let me help you." She begged him.

"I-I don't know how." he whispered hoarsely.

He wanted to. He wanted to have someone he could depend on, no matter how long he had known them or how young they were. But he had built these walls up for so long... He couldn't break them on his own.

"I'm not leaving, Der." He stopped breathing when she guessed what he feared. "I'm not ever gonna leave you. I know about your past. i know wh you are now. I know how dangerous it is. But I am _still_ here. What does that tell you?" She cooed to him. She placed her hand on his cheek.

_You're my hero, Der. I think you were her's as well._

And she completely obliterated every single wall he ever built up.

He cried, and trembled, and begged her not to leave.

She stayed.

And she held him.

And that was when they became each other's closest confidants. They formed a bond that day that no one could break.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Derek who broke the silence first.

"Am I a monster?" He asked her. Mackenzie looked at Derek, and felt her heart crumble at the vulnerable look on his face. Though Derek was strong, and hid behind a mask of bad assery and indifference, he opened his heart and laid his feelings bare for this child in a moment of weakness. And he while he already believed himself to be a monster, to have the the girl he was starting to think of as his daughter, confirm his fears, would surely break him.

Mackenzie admired his strength, and loyalty, and was proud to simply know him. He had faced so much heartache, and pain, but overcame every obstacle, and survived. And she wanted to be like this man,who was quickly becoming a father to her, when she grew up.

She pressed her hand into his cheek and showed him this. How when she saw him, all she felt was admiration, respect, and pride.

He seemed to relax at that. He laughed weakly to himself.

"Of course the only person I can open up to is an eight year old." He laughed louder when she stuck her tongue out at him, smiling at him. He held onto her hand and smiled at her. "I always thought I would be alone after the fire, but now I have Cora, a pack, Jennifer, and now, you. I always wanted a daughter." She lit up at that, and transferred her affection for the man she had come to respect as her father, to Derek.

They both had tears in their eyes, as they held each other.

_If things don't work out between you and my mom... I'm not letting you go. You're stuck with me old man._

Derek laughed as he heard that float into his head, and smiled at the pouting girl next to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Episode 9 (The Girl Who Knew Too Much)

Mackenzie and Derek stood outside, waiting for Jennifer. Derek had an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, and she couldn't help snuggling into his side.

She had been pleasantly surprised when Derek continued to act like an overprotective father, even after they got back to Beacon Hills. He hovered over her, terrified of losing another family member.

They continued to grow close. They confessed things to each other, reassured each other, and cheered each other up.

She confessed that she felt like her and Jennifer just played the roles of mother and daughter, but they didn't really connect. They didn't love each other. They just seemed to say the lines and play the part.

He confessed that it seemed like Jennifer did the same with him, but he wasn't willing to accept the idea of another woman betraying him, so he ignored it.

She felt like he would leave her because she was so mature in some ways, and childish in others, and she felt like a freak show.

He was worried she would be scared of his inner wolf.

They both turned their attention to the stairs as Jennifer rushed down the steps, and spotted them.

She rushed over to hug Mackenzie, and Mackenzie autimatically hugged her back. But now that Derek knew what to look for, the scene played out differently to him. What would have seemed like a heartfelt reunion to others, seemed like an awkward habit. It was insincere... just like the way Jennifer acted towards him.

He didn't have time to think about it, because Mackenzie was tapping his arm impatiently. He turned towards her, and when he saw her raise her hand towards him, he met her halfway.

She explained that she was going to go inside and ask Boyd and Cora to take her home, and she would grab something to eat from the bag Jennifer left her in her classroom.

He smiled and ruffled her hair to show he was fine with it, and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and skipped off. His attention was quickly turned to Jennifer when she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Cora and Boyd were ready to attack Aiden, but froze when they spotted Mackenzie staring at them, confused.

They quickly ran to her, not wanting to scare her by starting a fight in front of her, and tried to subtly lead her away from the Alpha while welcoming her back.

"What are you doing at the school? Are you hurt?" Boyd asked, worried for her, and worrying Cora in the process.

"I'm fine. I just thought that mom and Derek would want some alone time. Plus, I missed you guys." She told them shyly. Cora cooed while Boyd simple sent Mackenzie a reassuring smile.

"We missed you, too." Cora told her gently. "So, do you want to get something to eat?" she asked as the all got into Boyd's truck.

"No, thank you" Mackenzie said as she buckled in. "My mom already left me food. I'm full."

* * *

They three of them met Stiles at his house to help him convince his father that werewolves were real.

Mr. Stilinski wasn't convinced and left when he was fed up with Stile's' story. But Stiles convinced him to wait, and watch Cora and Boyd shift. But before they could, Mackenzie's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

* * *

Derek sat next to Mackenzie's hospital bed, both his hands clasping one of her small ones, as he stared at the wall with tears in his eyes.

He shouldn't have let her go alone.

He should have been there.

She's dying.

He can't lose her.

Oh, God. She's dying.

"Der?" He heard a voice croak out. He quickly turned his attention to Mackenzie. Cora, who had been sitting on her other side, rose from her seat at the same time Derek did, snd they both hvered over her. Boyd, who had been standing behind Cora's chair, stepped closer, but let her have some breathing room.

"Hey." He whispered as he looked her over, taking in her pale skin, and axhausted expression. "Hey, I'm here. So is Boyd, and Cora." He told her.

She studied him for a minute. "What's happening to me?" She asked, her voice small and scared.

He shook his head as he answered."I don't know." He looked into her eyes as he spoke. "But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." He said softly. She looked into his eyes for a second, before nodding.

Her eyes drifted shut as Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Cora and Boyd each placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

* * *

Derek, Boyd, and Cora all snapped their heads towards the window when they heard an ear splitting shriek, that they quickly recognised as Lydia.

Minutes later, they got a call from Scott and Stiles, telling them that they had a showdown with the Darach, and they tried to kill Lydia, before kidnapping Sheriff Stilinski. They waited for Peter to get there, before going to meet the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf_**

**_Please review! Your input would mean so much to me!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Episode 10 (The overlooked)

A wild storm began in Beacon Hills, and the hospital was being evacuated.

Peter wiped a cloth across Mackenzie's brow gently, and yelled out for someone to let him know when someone was going to help his niece.

Thunder boomed loudly as Melissa McCall walked into the room.

"Sorry, but she wasn't, uh-" She cut off when she notice Peter Hale was the man in the room. "You're suppose to be dead." She said quietly.

"I get that a lot, actually." He said darkly before turning back to Mackenzie.

They both snapped their attention towards her when her heart beat rose, her back arched, and she gasped for breath. Before they could do anything, she leaned over to the side, and threw up black blood, as well as an odd powder.

They both stared in shock.

After about ten minutes, nurses were trying to help Mackenzie get dressed, while Derek called Peter.

"How is she?"Derek asked immediately.

"It's not good." Peter said, obviously worried. "She's vomiting up black blood, along with another alarming substance." He told him quickly.

"Mistletoe?" Derek asked. Peter froze.

"How did you know that?" Asked Peter.

Derek's answer was to hang up the phone.

* * *

Derek, Jennifer, Cora, Boyd, Scott, and Stiles all stepped off of the elevator and looked around the room. Derek kept a firm grip on Jennifer's arm to keep her from running, but studied the mess that the room was, before Scott pulled his attention to the trail of black blood leading to another room with the doors closed.

As if on cue, they hear banging, grunting, and growling on the other side of the doors, before they flew open, and Peter slid out, landing in front of them.

"We've got a problem." He said, before sitting up and looking into the other room. "Big problem."

They all looked up to see the twins merged together, roaring viciously.

Derek quickly shifted when he saw Mackenzie laying helplessly on the floor.

Derek and the twins ran towards each other.

Derek threw himself at the twins' middle and tried to knock them back, but they quickly dropped an elbow on his back. Derek quickly rose and landed a punch on their stomach before swinging again, only to be blocked. The twins grabbed his neck before elbowing his throat, punching him in the face, then smashing him into the wall just in time for Scott to come running at them.

Scott jumped and kicked off the wall, swiping at the twins' head, only for them to duck out of the way. It was Scott's turn to dodge a swipe now.

Cora quickly went to help Derek,while Boyd joined Scott in his fight against the twins.

Stiles watched the fight in fear, before looking at Mackenzie laying helplessly on the ground, unconscious, before stepping up and nudging Peter.

"Help me." He said. Peter immediately got up and they moved towards the fight.

They slipped past the twins when they pinned Scott against the wall with a hand on his throat, and Boyd with the other hand.

"Ethan, Aiden, Stop!" Scott growled at them.

Peter and Stiles quickly started to lift Mackenzie up.

"You don't know what you're doing!"He growled at them.

Nobody noticed Jennifer backing up towards the elevator.

"All we want is her!" They snarled, referring to Jennifer. Everyone looked over in time to see the elevator doors closing.

They dropped the boys and charged towards the elevator.

* * *

Everyone ran through a set of double doors, with Peter carrying Mackenzie over his shoulder.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek snarled as the ran.

Stiles, of course, decided to try and fight, and quickly went to stand at the side of the door, waiting for the twins to come.

"Stiles!" yelled Derek.

The twins stormed in growling, and Stiles quickly smashed the bath off their head, only succeeding in breaking the bat, and pissing them off.

He quickly went towards the group, and the twins let him go.

When Stiles was behind the group, Scott used Derek's clasped hands as leverage and jumped up, and knocking the light down, hitting the twins with it.

* * *

The group ran into a room and Peter gently lay Mackenzie on an operating table, and Cora and Boyd rushed over to her sides, checking her over for injuries.

"Where is the big guy?" Peter asked.

Derek quickly shut the doors and looked out the small windows.

"He's close." He answered his uncle.

"What about Miss Blake?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like- She's gone?" Scott still didn't say anything. "Scott! Are you kidding me!" Stiles yelled at his friend.

"Shhhhh. Quiet!"Derek tried to hush him, but Stiles wouldn't have it.

"Me be quiet? Me? Huh?" He got in Derek's face. "Are you telling _me_ what to do now? When your psychotic, mass-murdering girlfriend-the second one you dated, by the way-" Derek looked away before turning back to him. "has got my dad, somewhere tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles!" Cora yelled.

"Stiles, there still out there." Scott tried to get his friend to calm down.

"And- and- and they want her, right?" He asked Scott. Which means now we don't have her either.!" He yelled at Scott and Derek. "So now my dad _and Mackenzie_, are both dead!"

"Not yet." Scott tried to reason with his friend, before walking over to the three werewolves surrounding Mackenzie. "Is she really dying?" he asked Peter, who was hovering over her.

"She's definitely not getting any better." He told him.

They all looked at Mackenzie. He face was pale, she was drenched in sweat, her hair was limp, and she had dark circles under eyes. She was breathing heavily, and Cora started wiping the sweat of with a cloth she found, while Boyd softly brushed her hair out of her face.

"There has to be something that we can do!" Cora cried out when Mackenzie coughed and gasped.

"We have to help her."Scott agreed, desperately. "Can't she heal herself?"

They all turned towards the doors when they were pushed open and Jennifer stepped in.

"She can't." She told them. "Only I can. She's far too weak to heal herself. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." She looked at each of them. "But there is a pack of alphas in the hospital that want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and save. Only then."

Derek knocked a table out of his way and tried to lunge for her throat, but Scott stopped him. "Wait!" Scott held him back.

"She was trying to get out!"He yelled, pointing at Jennifer.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." She defended.

"If you wanna show that you're one of the good guys then heal her." Stiles challenged Jennifer, pointing towards Mackenzie who had Cora and Boyd standing in front of her protectively.

"Not until I'm safe." She answered without hesitation.

"She's your daughter!" growled Derek.

She simply raised and eyebrow at him as if to say, _so what?_

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter cut in darkly. "Let's torture her." He said with a bright voice, but terrifying expression.

"Works for me." Derek snapped, pushing Scott's arm away from him.

They all stopped and listened as Melissa's voice came over the intercom, and told them that Deucalion wanted them to hand over Jennifer.

Jennifer quickly assured them that Deucalion wouldn't hurt her, because he wanted Scott to join him, because he was becoming a True Alpha.

Scott quickly convinced them that they needed to get Mackenzie out of there, and the only way to do that was to 'distract' the twins.

"You mean, fight 'em." Derek corrected.

"Whatever I have to do." Scott told him.

"I'll help you." He told him, only for Jennifer to jump in.

"Um, sorry."They looked at her. "But, I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." She told them.

"I'll do it." Peter volunteered. They all turned to him.

"Me too." Cora volunteered. Boyd nodded his head, silently offering his help.

"But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter said.

"Advantage? Like what? You mean, like, a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter snarked.

Everyone started rifling through drawers and shelves, looking for something they could use.

Stiles offered the machine that's used to send shocks through someone's body, but Derek told him not to touch it without knowing how to use it.

Scott held u a needle, and read the side in confusion.

"That'll just make him stronger." Derek told him. Peter froze.

"How strong?" He asked.

* * *

The four werewolves started fighting with the twins, While Derek gently lifted Mackenzie into his arms, and the four of them left the room, and ran towards the ambulance waiting outside.

They quickly got Stiles and Mackenzie inside, but Jennifer quickly brought Derek's attention to the driver, lying in a pool of blood, and Kali walking around the front of the ambulance, twirling the keys around her finger as she called out Jennifer's real name, Julia.

Stiles locked himself and Mackenzie in the back of the ambulance, while Derek and Jennifer led Kali away.

* * *

"It's okay. We're good. We're okay." Stiles started talking to himself before looking over at Mackenzie. "Why do you look like you aren't breathing?" he asked her, though she couldn't answer. "Because you aren't breathing, are you?" He started to panic, and pressed his head against her chest.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. Why aren't you breathing?" he asked her.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. I can do this." he encouraged himself before listing of the steps for CPR, then doing them.

"Tilt the head."

"Fingers on the chin."

"Clear the throat."

"Pinch the nose, and blow."

After about ten attempts, Mackenzie gasped for air before coughing and wheezing. Stiles breathed out in relief, before enjoying his victory, then sighing in exhaustion.

"Just hold on a little longer, okay?" He talked to her, as though she could hear him."Trust me. If anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott..." He paused. "I can't believe I just said that." He laughed without humor.

"Actually, You know, I use to be the one with the plan." He told her. "Well, at least a plan B." He amended. "Now I'm thinking... I don't know... Maybe, we are pretty much useless... Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies." He said quietly, and his eyes began to tear up. He grabbed her hand for some sort of comfort. " I don't want to find my father's body." He said before wiping away a tear.

He froze when he felt her hand squeeze his gently, before going limp once more.

He didn't get a chance to think too much of it, because he hears a soft growling noise, and pushed himself against the side of the amublance as the twins walked by.

A few seconds later he hears another noise, and leans closer to the wall to listen for it. When he hears nothing, he leans towards the door, and is shocked when Scott's face appears out of no where.

"Stiles. Stiles, open the door." Scott said urgently. Stiles fumbled for a second and swung the door open, and helped Peter, into the ambulance.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer? And Cora and Boyd" He asked Scott.

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott told Stiles.

"Okay well, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like thirty seconds ago." He told Scott quickly.

Scott looked behind him as if he heard something, before turning back to Stiles.

"Stay here." He told him, before turning and heading back into the hospital.

* * *

Isaac pulled the SUV up to the back of the ambulance and Peter and Stiles quickly pulled Mackenzie out and got her into the car.

Peter got in the car and Isaac screamed at Stiles to do the same, but he ws frozen, as he read the paper on the door.

_Parent or Guardian._

_There parents... would be sacrificed as guardians..._

_MS. McCall!_

Stiles ran into the hospital, ignoring the screams behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**_

_**WARNING: **__**shit's about to get REAL!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 : episode 11 (Alpha Pact)

Isaac, Chris, Chris, and Allison all watched as Stiles' jeep pulled up in front of them.

Derek, Cora, and Boyd were the only ones to get out.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked immediately, when Derek got out and went to Mackenzie.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us." He yelled out. He gently picked Mackenzie out of the car. "we have to go, right now." He told them as he carried her towards the jeep.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked as Boyd opened the back door and helped him lay Mackenzie down so Mackenzie's head was in Cora's lap.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek wold them as he closed the car door. Everyone was stunned.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked. Derek ignored her and walked around the jeep to get into the driver's seat. "Derek, Where's Scott?!" She asked him again, taking a stop forward.

"He joined Deucalion." Boyd told her when Derek ignored her again and got into the jeep. Boyd and Isaac followed him, and they left.

* * *

Mackenzie started coughing in pain again, as Derek watched with tears in his eyes, his hands clasped together in front of his mouth.

Cora sat on her other side, stroking her hair, as Boyd stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked bluntly. Derek didn't move as he answered.

"I don't know."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked. Derek moved his hand, but kept his eyes on Mackenzie.

"I don't know." He repeated.

"Wanna figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there, trying to help people from being killed, you were

in here," He pointed to the bed Mackenzie was laying on, "rolling around these sheets with the actual killer." He Derek didn't respond, Isaac kept going.

"Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica is dead. Boyd was killed, and Mackenzie is the only reason he's here now. Mackenzie is dying. And you are doing _nothing_!" He ended in a yell. Derek still didn't respond.

"Why did you do this to us, Derek?" Isaac asked. "Is it all about the power?" He asked, tears clouding his vision. "Were you bored?" he stepped closer to Derek. "Were you lonely?" he asked him. This time, Derek slowly turned to look at him.

"Maybe." He answered. Isaac stood up and walked in a circle. " I told Mackenzie, I wouldn't leave. " He told Isaac, his eyes now focused on Mackenzie again. "I'll help the others, when I figure out how to help her." He said.

"There's no time!" Yelled Isaac. "The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead so I'm gonna try and help them." He opened the loft door. "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." Isaac spat before slamming the door shut.

Cora and Boyd looked at Derek for a moment before they turned their attention back to Mackenzie.

"I wouldn't take it personally." Peter threw his two cents in. They didn't bother to look up when he spoke. "Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse, shifting allegiance from one alpha to another." He told Derek. When Derek looked at him, he felt the need to clarify. "From you, to Scott." He leaned against the desk.

"Scott's not an alpha yet." Cora said.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter answered.

* * *

Derek grasps Mackenzie's arm and begins leaching off her pain when she starts struggling to breath. He keeps going until she takes a deep breath, and breathes normally again.

"Careful." Peter warned him.

"Don't worry. I know. Going too far could kill me." He answered Peter, still panting from the pain.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter told him.

* * *

"I've heard, it's something only an alpha can do." Peter explained to the werewolves staring at him, while constantly glancing back at Mackenzie."And with good reason."

"Which is?" Boys asked.

"You know, normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack." He started to explain. "They care for it. They bring it food from the kill, they regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just, ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own." He looked Derek in the eye.

"Why does any of this matter?" cut in an angry Cora. "She's not a werewolf. Things don't work the same!" She yelled in frustration.

"If she is family to the Alpha, she is Pack. And so she can be treated, as any other pack member would be."Peter explained patiently.

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." Derek demanded.

"I'm telling you..." Peter paused. "I've heard it's possible."

* * *

Derek started towards Mackenzie, but Peter stuck an arm out and stopped him.

"I can understand, not seeing a downside to this, seeing as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the Year, but _think_ about what else you'll be loosing." he warned Derek.

"I don't care about power." The three other werewolves looked towards Derek, who spoke with his eyes focused on Mackenzie. "Not anymore."

"What about the power to fight back?" Peter challenged him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands, and the full moon's tomorrow night. And if you couldn't beat her as an alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?" He asked Derek, mockingly.

Derek looked at him before answering. "I don't care."

"What if," Peter starts, "this is exactly, what Jennifer wanted to happen? She would _know _the only way for you to save Mackenzie, would be to give up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital." Peter challenged. Derek turned to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the Alphas, without her." Peter said forcefully. "She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you." He ground out. "She needs you, on her side."

Derek continued to look at him for a second, before turning his head to look at Mackenzie.

* * *

Peter slid the loft door open to reveal Lydia.

"You." She said.

"Me." Peter said back.

"You." she repeated.

He looked down and sighed before repeating, "Me." he then looked up and called out Derek's name. "We have a visitor." He yelled.

* * *

"You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you'd been there." Lydia accused Peter.

"We_ have_." He agreed. "But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia-Derek's mother, my older sister-decided she didn't want us ever going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of it's location from us." He explained.

"But, then how are we suppose to find it?" Lydia asked, getting worried.

* * *

Mackenzie started coughing in pain again.

"It's gotta be now. I don't have a choice." Derek told them. Her breathing got heavier.

"You always have a choice." Peter corrected. "It's whether or not you can live with the consequences. Facing Kali, as a beta."

"It's not just the full moon coming.' Derek was the one to do the correcting this time. "It's the Lunar Eclipse." Mackenzie's eyes opened just enough for them to see them roll back into her head. "We'll all be powerless." Derek finished as he watched her.

* * *

Derek gently stroked the hair out of Mackenzie's face as her body started to move with the force of her labored breathing.

Boyd held Cora, and Peter stood beside them, as they watched Derek and Mackenzie.

Derek softly grasped her hand in both of his and stared at her for a moment, as the others held their breath and waited.

And soon they saw dark veins shooting all the way up both of Derek's arms, as he started grunting and groaning from the pain, but continued.

Mackenzie's eyes popped open in time for her to see Derek's eyes become red and his canines grow as he opens his mouth in a pained yell. Her back arches softly and her mouth opened wide from the feeling. Her back arched further and further.

The others stared in awe.

Derek threw his head back as an agonized howl burst passed his lips, and his eyes went from a vibrant red, to an electric blue.

But what shocked them to their very cores, was when her eyes turned bright red.

* * *

**_Ohhhhhh snap! _**

**_Please review, because your input makes my day._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf._**

**_So I decided that, because I know the pain of waiting for an update, I'll put you all out of your misery. So here is the final chapter. Wether or not there will be a sequel, is unknown. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Episode 12 (Lunar Eclipse)

Derek's body was resting against Cora as Mackenzie poured a small trickle of water into his mouth.

When he started waking up, the first thing he did was look for Mackenzie, and smile lazily at the sight of her, healthy and caring for him.

"You're okay." He whispered. She smiled back at him softly as she continued to help him drink, before resting her palm on his cheek.

_I'm doing much better than you are. And all because of you._

She seemed to soften further and stroked his cheek.

"Hopefully, it wasn't all for nothing." All of them growled at that, sans Mackenzie. "The moon is rising, Derek. You've drained your battery all the way to the red, and there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb, from limb." Peter warned him as Mackenzie continued to stroke Derek's cheek.

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek told him weakly.

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours, is all that you have." He told him. "But, i think the bigger issue we should focus on, is how your alpha status was given to an eight year old."Peter grit out.

"What are you talking about?" Derek demanded, looking over at Mackenzie.

She smiled before stilling her hand, and showing him the scene where he saved her, but also showing as her eyes became a bright red. And when the scene ended, she flashed them at him.

_Don't worry, Der. I'm not going to do anything stupid. You'll always be my Alpha, even if I'm the one with red eyes._

Derek flashed her a reassuring smile.

"I'll train you to handle being a werewolf. But we don't have the time now."

* * *

"We know about the Lunar Eclipse." Ethan told the group before him. "So don't think Kali's gonna wait around for it to level the playing field. She's coming. My brother's coming with her." He warned them.

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter asked.

"You want me to run?" He asked his uncle.

"No. I-I want you to stay, and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." He answered sarcastically. "Of course I want you to run! Sprint!Gallop! _Leap,_ your way the _hell_ out of this town." He demanded.

"If you want to die fighting for something, then that's fine with me. But do it for something that has meaning." Cora cut in.

"How do you know we'll lose?" Demanded Derek.

"I don't." Peter andswered."But she does." He gestured to Lydia who seemed to freeze.

"I don't know anything." She told them.

"But you feel something, don't you?" Peter persisted.

She seemed to want to run, so Mackenzie walked up to her and reached up, putting her palm against Lydia's cheek.

Lydia seemed to relax into her touch, before speaking.

"I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard."

* * *

Derek, Cora, Boyd, and Mackenzie had been driving for a while, when they heard and ear-splitting shriek, and had to pull over.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Cora.

"Lydia." Boyd and Derek said at the same time.

"We have to go back." Derek told them. They all nodded, and he turned the car around.

* * *

Cora tried to comfort a distraught Lydia, While Derek, Mackenzie, and Boyd face Jennifer.

The men were on either side of Mackenzie, ready to protect her.

"You did this for me?" Derek asked mockingly.

"For us." She corrected. "For anyone who has ever been their victim." Derek cut her off with and angry shout.

"Stop speaking to me like a politician! Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" He snarled at her.

"Fine. I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott." Everyone seemed to pay closer attention at that. "You can save his mother, Stiles' father."

"How?" He growled.

"I need a guardian," She told them as she started walking forwards. "That's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take, or by you." She told him.

"I can't help you." Derek bit out. "I'm not even an alpha anymore." He purposefully left out the fact that Mackenzie was one.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." She assured him.

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" He asked her.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have." fear leaked into her voice. "If he has Scott with him, I don't stand a chance. Unless I have you." She told him.

"Derek." Boyd warned.

"Don't trust her." Cora grit out.

"I have the eclipse in my favor." Jennifer spoke over Cora's warning. "But the moon's only going to be in Earth's shadow for fifteen minutes- that's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." She pleaded.

Derek seemed to hesitate, before he came to a decision, and looked at his pack, before turning to Jennifer.

* * *

After Derek and Jennifer left, Mackenzie rushed to the twins, feeling for a pulse. When she felt it, she immediately began healing them, telling Cora to help her lift them while Lydia calls Deaton.

* * *

"Can you save them?" Cora demanded once the twins were on operating tables.

"Only if they start healing themselves." He told her.

Mackenzie stepped up between the twins and placed her hands on their necks. The other three in the room stared in awe-though Cora has seen it before-as her hands and their necks started pulsing a bright blue.

Cora quietly told Deaton what was happening and to hurry up.

* * *

Derek, Cora, Mackenzie, and Boyd smile at each other before stepping about of the loft and wait for Derek to slide the door shut before heading out of the building.

Boyd and Cora wrap their arms around each other, and while Derek is distracted, Mackenzie launches herself onto his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him, forcing him to give her a piggy back ride.

The group laughs at her antics before they pile into the car, and head out of Beacon Hills.

While Mackenzie was dealing amazingly well with the loss of her mother, and her new found werewolf abilities , the whole pack agreed it would be best to get out of the area and bond as a pack.

And they also decided that while they are away, they should be able to call Mackenzie and Boyd Hales.

So, Vernon Boyd-Hale, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, and Mackenzie Hale, left Beacon Hills, with a promise to return.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed my story. I think this one might just be my favorite of all my stories. Let me know what you think!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think this will last, auntie?" Mackenzie asked, her eyes closed at the feeling of Cora gently playing with her hair. They were sitting in the living room of the hotel they were in, facing the fire Cora had built.

MACkenzie had taken to speaking out loud, but only with the Hales. Out in public, she would only speak if she was incredibly excited.

"I don't know, babe. Maybe. But with our lifestyle, things seem so go bad, no matter how hard we try." cora told her sadly, running the brush through her long hair. She knew better than to sugercoat thing for Mackenzie. "I think one day, we will have to put all of this on hold, and swoop in to save the day. But, hopefully, we can come back to this."

"I don't want this to go away." Mackenzie sighed as she leaned further back onto her aunt's legs. "You, me, Daddy, and uncle Boyd, always having movie nights, and going to the beach. And You guys teaching me to track, and hunt, and fight. And being a part of a real family." Mackenzie told her, not once opening her eyes.

Cora quickly put the brush down, and pulled Mackenzie around so she could look her in the eyes as she spoke. Mackenzie gave her her undevided attention.

"We will ALWAYS be family, Mackenzie." Cora told her strongly."Even if we can't have as much fun for a little while, we will always be there for each other. I know you understand that one of us could get hurt, and not be with us anymore. But that doesn't make us any less of a family." Cora told her, gently easing them back into their former positions and picking up the brush once more. "And if we go back to beacon Hills, and have to face a few more dangers, then we will find time to be together, jut the four of us. Okay, Mac?" When Mackenzie noded Cora spoke again.

"And if you don't want to, we wont go back. You are our priority, Mac. And if you want us to move all the way to spain and change our names, that's exactly what we will do. So don't worry about this now. Just enjoy the calm, and if problems ever arise, we will speak with you before we make any decisions." Cora told her, putting her hair into a french braid so that it wouldn't get messy as she slept.

"Will Daddy and uncle Boyd be home soon?" Mackenzie asked as her eyes grew heavy. "I want Daddy to tuck me in. And they have the best story telling voices." Mac bragged to her aunt, as her head started falling to the side. Cora chuckled, tying off the end of the girls hair.

Cora gently lifted the girl up, and carried her to her room.

"I hear them in the hall now." Cora told mac, just before the door opened and the sound of footstepps and the rustling of jackets being removed could be heard. Cora quickly went out there to welcome them home and tell them Mac wanted them to tuck her in and tell her a story. They quickly wwent to her room, making Cora laugh. She was their little princess. It was funny watching two giant men, fawn over an eith year old girl. Not that she was any better.

Cora walked in just as Mackenzie started to get under he covers.

"Hey, Mac?" Coar asked, making the girl in question look at her. "Your birthday's coming up in a week. Is there anything you want to do to celebrate?" Cora asked her, moving to si on the bed with her, getting comfortable for Boyd's story. This was their tradition of sorts. Cora would hold Mackenzie and they would listen to Derek, and Boyd read whatever story Mackenzie chose. And when Mackenzie fell asleep, Derek would tuck her in, and they would each give her a kiss on the foreheard, before leaving the room.

"You guys don't hae to get me anything!" Mackenzie protested.

"Sweetie, We have a ton of money that we don't know what to do with." Derek tried to reason with her. "And we love having you with us so much. Let us spoil you a bit. Please." Derek told her softly, brushing a small stand of hair out of her face, and back into her braid. She sighed, and pouted. she couldn't refuse Derek anything.

"I don't want anything though. Everyday is amazing with you guys. I can't think of something want that you haven't already given me." Mackenzie said, slightly frustrated. Cora rubbed the girl's upper arms gently.

"The sky is the limit, Mac. Name anything, even something totally insane, and we will see." Cora tried to help. Mackenzie seemed to think for a minute.

"I..." She started, thinking. "I don't know. Maybe learning another language? I really want to learn Latin." Mackenzie offered.

"Sweetie, we will get youthat, but that's not a birthday gift. It's a 'just because we love you' gift. Come on. Anything you want." Derek encouraged. Mackenzie closed her eyes and thought for a minute.

"Could..." She trailed off, thinking. She seemed to light up as an idea came to her. "I know! I know!" She jumped in excitement, making the others laugh. "We can go to a fair! And we can eat cotton candy! And go on rides! And win toys! OH!" another idea struck her. "Or we could go to a water park! Oh, that would be so much fun!" She squeled, bouncing in her seat. The older Hales laughed at her adorable excitement.

"How about..." Derek trailed off, pretending to think for a moment. Mackenzie watched, growing impatient. When he continued to stare into space, she let out a cry of frustration, making Derek laugh and turn to her. "How about, we do BOTH." He said, making her eyes go wide. He jumped up and hugged him, claiming he was the best Daddy in the whole world, before standing up and jumping on the bed, dancing in excitement. Cora laughed before joining her, as the males watched in fond amusement.

Things were finally looking up for the Hales. All of them had struggled with loss, guilt, and greif, believing they would never be happy again. Then this little girl, Mackenzie, shoots into their life, and sudenly there is brilliancy. A happy ending doesn't seem so impossible anymore.

Maybe the Hale Pack could rise again, as long as they had Mackenzie at the heart of it. 


End file.
